1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns efficiently implementing a highly customizable system image for a digital device. In particular, this disclosure relates to controlling application installation, device settings, and selection, delivery methods and licensing options for products, applications and services with minimal or no customer interaction from the customer's first out of box experience with the device and through the lifecycle use of the device.
2. Background Information
Today, original equipment manufacturers (OEM) of digital devices pre-load on the digital devices the OEM's configuration of trial and fully functional products, applications and services (PAS), pre-selected communications settings (e.g., internet settings) and connectivity options (e.g., telecommunications service providers). The OEM controls the initial settings, options and PAS (SOPAS) configurable for the digital device (e.g., personal computers (PC), personal data assistants (PDAs), and other such devices that employ an operating system), including anti-virus and productivity office suites, pre-selected internet settings (e.g., browser homepage, search tool, favorites, and toolbar) and tools to manage music, photos, and video, and internet connectivity options. The customer's first interaction with the digital device (e.g., the out of box experience (OOBE)), as controlled by OEMs, requires the customer to expend significant effort and interaction with the device in order to configure and manage the SOPAS to the satisfaction. This is true in part because any range of SOPAS may or may not be desired by the customer.
In other words, OEMs provide a closed approach OOBE and control the PAS branding, delivery methods and licensing options. The closed approach OOBE prevents retailers from customizing PAS and the operating system image. The closed approach OOBE determines the revenue streams to PAS providers, limits the retailer's relationship with the customer to the point of sale (POS) of the device, and limits the distribution channels and partnership opportunities between PAS providers and retailers. The closed approach OOBE does not provide customers the flexibility to select PAS delivery methods and licensing options (e.g., trial, advertiser sponsored, per-use, fully paid, and subscriptions). The closed approach OOBE also prevents the customer from choosing when and to what extent the customer engages the retailer and PAS providers.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and other previously experienced.